Dahlia and Esther's Family Bloodline
Dahlia and Esther's Family is an unknown ancient bloodline of very powerful witch whose power is (possibly) only second to that of the Bennett Family bloodline. This bloodline's known witches have all been powerful and noteworthy. The family's known oldest and currently most powerful known ancestor is Dahlia. It is revealed by Dahlia that this bloodline's first born inherit incredible power which is so strong, it can destroy both the witch and its surroundings. The family's many achievements include creating more than one form of immortality and various other powerful magical spells. History The history of their bloodline is unknown. However, we do know that Dahlia and Esther were, officially, the last of their bloodline. The Mikaelson bloodline is the only known successor of this bloodline. Throughout The Originals In From a Cradle to a Grave, It was revealed that it was Esther who gave orders to Monique Deveraux along with Genevieve and other Harvest Girl to kill her granddaughter once she was born. Although Esther's children believed she did this out of spite after failing to kill them the last time. The real complex reason wasn't reveal until Wheel Inside the Wheel. In that episode the viewers finally meet the Firstborn through flashbacks. Esther made a bargain with her sister to have an family of her own. Dahlia warned her there would be a price to it however Esther agreed to it. It's highly implied that Dahlia trade Esther her own fertility and shortly after Esther fell pregnant. It wasn't until after Freya's fifth birthday when Mikeal was away Dahlia came. She knew that Freya tapped into her power and took her away from her family so she could be taught magic by her. Dahlia bonded her powers to her niece the following night then began training Freya. It was like this for over 20 years until Dahlia casted the sleeping curse on them at point her remaining niece and nephews had been turned into the Originals. In Save My Soul, Freya revealed to Klaus she escaped their aunt, but not without tragedy when she lost her son who would been the oldest of the next generation instead of Hope. In Ashes to Ashes, The two sisters are finally reunited before they are killed by Klaus. They made their peace in death and this leaves Freya finally free of her aunt which also makes Freya the oldest living firstborn alive with Hope following her. Family Members *'Dahlia:' The eldest sister of Esther, she was one of the world's most powerful witches. *'Esther Mikaelson:' The youngest sister of Dahlia, she was one of the world's most powerful witches, however, her powers was nothing compared to Dahlia's. *'Freya Mikaelson:' Esther's oldest child and Dahlia's oldest niece, who is a witch like her mother and her maternal aunt. *'Finn Mikaelson:' Esther's son and Dahlia's eldest nephew, he was one of the Original Vampires. *'Elijah Mikaelson:' Esther's second son and Dahlia's second nephew, he is one of the Original Vampires. *'Niklaus Mikaelson:' Esther's third son and Dahlia's third nephew, he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal/supernatural being. *'Kol Mikaelson:' Esther's fourth son and Dahlia's fourth nephew, he was one of the Original Vampires. *'Rebekah Mikaelson:' Esther's sixth child/youngest daughter and Dahlia's youngest niece, she is one of the Original Vampires. *'Henrik Mikaelson:' Esther's youngest child and Dahlia's youngest nephew, he was killed by a werewolf before his family was turned into vampires. *'Mathias and Freya Mikaelson's Unborn Son:' Esther's first grandchild/eldest grandson and Dahlia's eldest great-nephew. *'Hope Mikaelson:' Esther's second grandchild/eldest granddaughter and Dahlia's eldest great-niece. Relatives 'By Esther Mikaelson:' *'Mikael:' Esther's husband and Dahlia's brother-in-law, he was one of the Original Vampires. 'By Niklaus and Hope Mikaelson:' *'Ansel:' Esther's lover, who was the biological father of Klaus. He was a werewolf with whom Esther had an affair, and Klaus was the product of their love together. *'Hayley Marshall-Kenner (born Andréa Labonair):' Hayley is a werewolf who had a one-night stand with Klaus (Bring It On). It was revealed in The Originals that Hayley had become pregnant after their tryst with their daughter Hope Mikaelson. It was Hope's hybrid blood (which she got from her father's heritage) that ultimately turned Hayley into a hybrid after Hope's birth and Hayley's subsequent murder, and because of this and her status as the mother of Klaus' child that she became an honorary member of this family. Family Tree Surname *This family's surname is currently unknown. Trivia *It is stated by Dahlia in City Beneath The Sea, that the firstborns in this bloodline have devastating power. *As Esther and Dahlia are both deceased, Freya is now the oldest of her bloodline. *So far, only three firstborns exist in this bloodline. *If Freya had had her son, Dahlia would not of gone after Hope as she would not be the firstborn. References Category:Mikaelson Family